You Wanted a Demon
by Nomanic
Summary: They pushed and pushed, and under enough stress anything will snap.
1. Blood of the Leaf

"Naruto…?" said Sakura, figuring it out first.

"Always the smart one, eh Sakura? Who did you think it was?" he replied sarcastically. He turned away from the gory mess that he had created to look her in the eyes. What she saw would chill her forever.

"Every time you said no, every time people would look at me with those cold eyes, I would die a little. I don't know what it's like to have a family; I don't know what it's like to have real friends. Every single day I would try so hard just to get someone to look at me for me and not the monster sealed inside me." He turned back to the burning buildings and blood-soaked streets. "I told you and Sasuke because I thought you would be different. I wanted someone to understand why, why I hid behind my 'happiness,'" Sasuke appeared in the trees overhead, ready to launch his Shuriken at the blond boy.

"I was Jealous of you and Sasuke." That made the Avenger in the trees pause, wanting to hear why. "You have a family that loves you Sakura, and Sasuke can walk down the street without having rocks thrown at him, or have his home vandalize every week. Even though he doesn't have a family, he's accepted as a member of the village. I never had any of those things, and I didn't have friends," he looked to where Sasuke was waiting in the trees. "They wanted me to pay for the crimes of a demon. They wanted a demon so I gave them one."

Naruto disappeared before either of the last members of team seven could blink. Sasuke and Sakura shared a glance. Despite their differences, they both knew that they had reacted the same way when Naruto told them. They had shunned him like everybody else. Kakashi had been too busy training Sasuke to notice and Sakura went to train with Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin, after Kakashi noticed she had the chakra control to be a great medic nin. She had come back to the village after she got drunk and gambled away her house. Naruto had been forgotten and no one had noticed or cared.

"We screwed up," she said as Sasuke jumped down beside her.

"Yeah, we did."

A/N-Just a thought I had. Should I continue?


	2. Author's Note

Hey All, Nomanic here. Yes I've decided to continue with this story but my brother is being a computer addict so I can't access my next chapters. Sorry! But rest assured that there are at least two more chapters in the works. Catch you all on the flip side!


	3. The Voice of Reason

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, could you teach me some new moves?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"Sorry Naruto but I have to prepare Sasuke for his next match" his teacher replied. "Why don't you get Jiraija to train you?" Kakashi suggested conveniently forgetting that Jiraija wouldn't be back in Konoha for at least a year and a half. Naruto knew however because he had already asked the Toad Sanin for training and he knew that Kakashi blamed him for the Fourth's death. He could see it in the Jonin's eye no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Naruto went to find Sasuke for a quick spar before he had to leave for training with Kakashi.

"Hey Sasuke want to spar with me?" asked Naruto when he found the Uchiha practicing in a clearing in the forest. Sasuke gave him a cold look before returning to his training saying:

"Why would the rookie of the year spar with the dead last?" Sasuke knew this was the meanest possible way of shutting Naruto down. That's why he said it. Naruto didn't get angry like Sasuke had expected though, he just got this dead look in his eyes before he turned to leave.

"What no stupid come back, loser"

"You're right, you probably have better things to be doing," replied Naruto before just walking away. Sasuke stopped his training to watch him leave in surprise. He had never seen Naruto react that way before. Oh well, what did he care, he had a training mission to prepare for.

Naruto was walking through the village when he came upon Sakura.

"Hey Sakura. You want to go get something to eat with me?" he asked. She looked exasperated for a minute before coming up with a lame excuse about needing to get to the hospital. Naruto watched with dead eyes as she left in the opposite direction of the hospital.

'Why do you put up with these pathetic humans?' asked a voice in his head.

'They're my friends...'

'Not from what I can see. These people will never respect you as their leader. But with our power we can bathe the land in their blood and you will be acknoledged and feared by everyone... after all, it's better than being ignored,' said the demon persuasively. 'I can teach you.'

'Why do they push me away?'

'Because they are blinded by ignorance, show them why they should fear you!'

"Okay" he whispered to himself.

A/N-Sorry it took so long, my brother was being a computer hog, plus exams, and for the past three days I've been puking my guts out. Uhg! I'm so wiped!


	4. Now You Are Ready

'Come on human, you have to get these moves correct. Your pathetic taijutsu will be the end of you!' said the Kyuubi. Naruto just nodded and did his kata yet again. He had been training on his own for over a year now and the great demon said he still wasn't ready. Naruto didn't care how long it took, but he would take his revenge against this village and the people in it.

He had once thought that his 'precious people' had acknowledged him, loved him, like he had loved them. They didn't care. Iruka had seen himself in Naruto and felt bad for him because he thought he could relate. After Naruto left the Academy Iruka forgot about him with all his new students. The Sandaime felt he owed it to his successor and his conscious to check on Naruto every once and a while. Kakashi was to wrapped up in training another Sharingan user that he didn't even pay attention to Naruto in the beginning. Sasuke had always seen him as an annoyance and that never really changed. Sakura despised him for the simple fact that he distracted her from Sasuke and that pissed her off.

Naruto had no one. He realized that after that comment from his demon after being rejected yet again. He had no reason to protect the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He didn't have a reason for existing. All he was was a container, a martyr, and a demon. People had been calling him the demon fox for as long as he could remember. He would give them what they wanted, a demon.

When he was disillusioned enough to believe in acceptance, he had told Sasuke and Sakura the decade old secret. They had backed away in fear. Sakura had fled. Sasuke had looked at him like he was a monster. The next day they acted like nothing had ever happened, so Naruto didn't bring it up again.

'Now you are ready,' said the demon, almost proudly. 'Just one more thing…' it mumbled before sending a blast of chakra to Naruto's eyes. He blinked a couple times, trying to adjust to the sudden sharpness of everything.

"What the hell?" he asked.

'Hell is exactly right. I have given you a demon's gift, the eyes of a devil. Now you are ready to raze that damnable village to the ground!'

"Good. I have been waiting for this day for a long time. Konoha will be the first of many to fall…"


	5. Calm Before the Sandstorm

**IN SUNA**

Gaara looked up as a large surge of chakra exploded in the east. It felt familiar and yet foreign to him at the same time. Whoever it was, was causing a lot of destruction in, if Gaara's guess was right, Konoha. He hoped he would never have to face the owner of that terrifying chakra. As he was climbing in the window he froze. It was coming west. The voices screamed that he needed to make peace with this being. He would lead it here.

* * *

Suna.

That's where he was headed. Rumor of another jinchuuriki there held some truth if the pulse of demonic chakra coming from that direction was anything to go by. The holder of the Shukaku was leading him there. He felt another pulse as he cut through a grass nin. To get into wind country you had to go through grass country. If he kept up this pace he could get to Suna in another day or two.

Deep in his prison, the Kyuubi, the most vicious of all the tailed beasts, smiled an evil smile. After his container gathered all nine of them together they could set out on the mission entrusted to them. He knew the time of the ninja was almost over, and soon, they would know it as well.

* * *

Gaara could feel him coming closer. He would be here soon. Gaara glanced around his room. He felt no emotional attachment to anything in here. He could hear Kankuro and Temari arguing over what was, and what was not legal in monopoly. He didn't really feel any pressing need to kill them so he let them be as he walked past them and out the door.

People hurried away from him as he walked down the street. These short-sighted weaklings needed to die. That could wait. He knew who was coming and he would greet his brother at the gates of the village that shackled him to this fate.

* * *

A/N-Hey. Sorry for going so long without updating and then giving you less than a full page. What can I say? For a while it was personal crises after personal crisis. Then my brother went crazy again. He's better again. Oh yeah, I wasn't sleeping for the longest time, then I was sleeping too much and now my internal clock is still way off kilter. I also saw a therapist for a while before we decided that we were done and that I should get a psychiatrist so that they could prescribe me medication. My parents are still looking for one that's on my dad's health care. I'll try and update more but I have a job now so I can't make any promises. 


	6. Blood on the Sand

-In Suna-

Gaara crushed the chunin guarding the gate and watched as a sand storm approached from grass country. Gaara knew what was at the heart of that storm. His mother whispered gently in his mind that his brother was coming to free him from these fool ninja that sought to erase him. When his brother arrived he would help him rip this village to the ground.

-Enter the Sandstorm-

Dust and sand swirled around Naruto, kicked up by the speed he was traveling at. The pulses of the One-tail's chakra grew stronger. He could almost see Suna through the cloud of debris. He would stop here. The Shukaku would come to him.

-Suna-

The dust had settled on the horizon and hadn't come any closer. A pulse of chakra, so like his own, swept over him. Ah. He was to go to him, his brother, his family. He took off on a wave of sand. He was the desert; no one could stop him here.

-Naruto-

A wave of sand approached. His brother was coming. It slowed to a stop and a red-haired boy stood in front of him. Around his eyes were rings of black.

"I am the fox. I will continue our task to subdue the humans and put them in their place. Will you help me brother?"

"I am the tanuki. Anything within my power to give is yours brother."

Naruto reached out and grabbed Gaara into a hug. To the younger boy's amazement, the sand made no move to stop this blond boy.

"My name is Naruto. What's yours?"

"Gaara."

"Well Gaara, I think it's time we for us to free you from your captors. Then we'll go find our brothers and sisters."

At Gaara's nod, he began to swirl the Kyuubi's chakra around them and smiled when Shukaku's sand mixed into the malevolent maelstrom of red.

-The Tower of the Kazekage-

The people of Suna began to panic as a red sandstorm approached their gates. There was no way on earth that a monstrosity such as this one could be natural. The Kazekage looked out from his tall tower and what he saw was death bearing down upon him. He just knew that his youngest son had to a part of this and while they were surrounded by this desert there would be no escape. Gaara was the desert because of his greed. There would be no undoing of what had been done now. Gaara on his own he might have stood a chance against, but by the feel of this storm, he was not alone...

-The Streets of Suna-

People were suffocating as sand was forced into their lungs, often dying as it was torn back out through their chests. Others were being torn apart with a ferocity even greater than that seen in the recently destroyed Konoha. Naruto ripped out a jonin's throat with his fangs before watching Gaara crush three civilians with his sand.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted over the screams, "Where is the Kage of these miserable beings?"

Gaara wiped the blood of his forehead and shouted back:

"The tower! It's to the East!"

"Then we head there! Disorganized ninja are ineffective ninja!"

-The Tower of the Kazekage-

There would be no stopping Gaara and the other demon at this rate. Everything he threw at them they decimated completely. Where had this other character come from and how was he able to control Gaara? The Shukaku had incredible power and wouldn't obey even a kage. Who could have the strength to command such a being as a tailed-beast? Only one with more tails could possibly...

That was it! It had to be another jinchuriki! This revelation did not help the Kazekage for at that moment a tsunami of sand crashed down upon the tower killing him and everyone else inside effectively throwing the village even further into chaos.

-Gaara-

He faced the terrified visages of his biological siblings and he found he couldn't kill them. Despite the bizarre absence of whispers in his mind he knew that his mother would not want him to kill her only other children. Naruto came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We do not have to kill everyone Gaara. We can spare them if that is what you wish, but you know that they cannot come with us."

"I can't do it!"

"Then don't. We've done what we came here to do anyway. You're free now. Let's go find our family."

Naruto turned and walked out of the bloodbath that was once a proud ninja village. Gaara gave one last look at his terrified siblings and said two words before leaving them in the remains of the house they had shared all their lives:

"Be free."

-Suna Ruins Two Days Later-

"What the fuck happened here?!" Sasuke exclaimed at seeing the carnage.

"Sasuke, I think it was Naruto." said Sakura quietly beside him.

"There's no way Naruto could have done this alone!"

"He was alone in Konoha."

A new voice spoke up at hearing them.

"Naw. Your boyfriend's right. There were two of them." A boy with brown hair stepped out from behind the wreckage of the crushed Kazekage tower. Sasuke and Sakura both pulled out kunai.

"Now none of that," he said putting his hands in front of him to show he was unarmed. "You two seem to know who's responsible for the destruction of our village. Mind enlightening us?"

Sakura looked down as Sasuke sized this guy up. After determining him not to be a threat he spoke:

"Our teammate had a great demon sealed inside of him by our fourth Hokage to save us from its wrath. We just fucked up and treated him worse than scum. In fact the whole of Konoha did. One day he just started killing everyone in sight. We're the only survivors of the massacre that day and that's only because he left us alive. We've been trying to track him for a week but all we seem to find are bodies."

"So that blond-haired monster was your teammate?" the boy shivered. "I wouldn't keep trying to track them if I were you. That guy was stronger than sin and he's got Gaara with him now."

"Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"Our younger brother," a new voice spoke. Sasuke and Sakura again palmed their weapons. A blond girl went to stand next to the boy. "All our lives we were afraid he'd slaughter us in our sleep but when he had us right in front of him he didn't kill us. Strange how these things play out."

"Why would your brother try and kill you?" asked Sakura. Sasuke just looked away and didn't say anything.

"Our brother's life basically mirrors your teammate's. Our father, the Yondaime Kazekage, sealed the one-tail into him causing him to be unstable and homicidal. I still can't believe he didn't kill us."

Sasuke sighed, defeated.

"Great. Just great. How the hell are we supposed to kill two demons?"

"Good luck with that," said Kankuro, the brown-haired boy. "We're not going to test our luck a second time. You won't even get close, least of all in the desert."

"We've learned to survive in all environments" said Sasuke, completely confident in his skills.

"I don't think you understand," Temari started, "You won't be able to even touch them in the desert."

"Why not?" asked Sasuke suspiciously. Kankuro answered him this time.

"Two reasons for starters: One, our brother doesn't sleep. Ever. Two, Gaara is the desert."

"Your brother is a desert?" Sakura asked, clearly skeptical.

"No, not _a_ desert," said Temari, the blond. "He _is_ the desert. He controls the sand. On a whim he changed the entire landscape around Suna. No one can beat him in the desert. You're better off going home while you can still turn back."

"We have nothing to go back to thanks to Naruto," said Sakura.

None of them had any idea that nine jinchuriki were going to utterly destroy their way of life by bringing an end to the age of ninja.

-End Chapter-

A/N-Sorry about the wait. My parents decided to take my computer away when my English teacher sent home a progress report in the mail. Personally I think they were overreacting. I brought it up to a B by the end of the quarter and I got a 92 on the midterm! Anyway I've had this typed out on my iPhone for about a month, unable to do anything with it. It was pretty dumb on their part seeing as I have unlimited internet access on my phone (which is more like a portable, mini computer) so the only thing I couldn't do was update. For those of you who are reading _Team Seven Minus One_: I am working on the next chapter but it probably won't be very long since I just got my computer back today. I'm willing to cut a deal with you people, if you stop complaining about how short my chapters are I will try and update more frequently. Say yay or nay people!


End file.
